The present invention relates generally to a machine for removing debris, and more specifically to a non-motorized, or manually operated, machine for throwing snow or other debris.
Throughout winter a household or business often encounters a need to remove snow from sidewalks or driveways. Although numerous devices are known in the art to provide snow removal, these devices tend to fall into two categories: (1) snow shovels, which require substantial physical effort, and (2) powered snow blowers and snow throwers, which are not only expensive but bulky and contribute to pollution. Other inventions have tried to fill the gap between these two extremes, but they too are either too labor intensive or work ineffectively. For example, some devices are little more than a push shovel with wheels. Another device positions a set of wheels so that a shovel becomes a lever that assists in lifting away unwanted snow. Although aided by the use of wheels, these devices still require great physical exertion to push and transport the snow.
Additional snow removal machines employ an auger to force the snow to one side. Even though such devices avoid lifting and throwing the snow, unless aided by a motor they still require extreme effort to move through the snow.
Although there are other mechanical snow removal machines that attempt to lift and deposit the snow to one side using a series of blades, brushes, or belts, these devices are bulky and difficult to manipulate.
Motorized snow blowers and snow throwers provide effective snow removal, but they also require fuel or electricity to operate, thus incurring additional expenses and contributing to environmental pollution. Motorized machines also require extensive maintenance for them to run properly. Furthermore, because motorized machines are bulky, they are neither efficient nor effective for small jobs.
Even though the present invention is ideal for removing snow, the invention can also be adapted to push away other types of debris such as dirt, trash, leaves, water, sawdust, gravel, or other similar material. Accordingly, the present invention's use should not be limited to the removal of snow.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a machine that effectively removes snow or other debris with minimal physical effort and without the need for an engine or motor that requires fuel and thus produces harmful pollution.